


冰天

by Srta_Aurora



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srta_Aurora/pseuds/Srta_Aurora
Summary: FF14背景设定今年最后一篇了，谢谢大家！
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Cú Chulainn | Lancer (Fate/Prototype), 旧剑旧枪
Kudos: 3





	冰天

亚瑟生气了。  
他背对着他坐在房间另一头散发着低气压，不知道在和谁生气。  
"应该是那个开陆行鸟篷车的商人，亚瑟用他逃命时候都不肯丢的宝贝短剑换了什么东西。"库丘林想，"反正我没惹他。"他不在乎，也不想搭理他。他咬紧绷带一头，熟练的包扎左上臂的刀口，伤口不浅，前几层绷带很快被血液渗透，又缠了几圈勒紧打好结。这种伤对他来讲就像家常便饭，带来的困扰甚至不如隔壁仍在持续的鬼哭狼嚎来的多。他们在刚进小麦酒港时就碰到了被拖回来的新手冒险者，哭的一把鼻涕一把泪，揪住一个同行者询问才知道那个菜鸟在萨普沙产卵地戳鱼人卵被追杀受了点皮肉伤就叫嚷着要毒发身亡了。库丘林被吵的头疼，狠砸了几下墙威胁着再敢哭一句他就过去帮忙给受伤的部位截肢防止毒素蔓延。  
他终于获得了安宁，能集中精力考虑怎么处理他的大麻烦，他挨了半记爆炎，后背传来的灼烧感还在突突的跳着疼，这还是他及时反应过来开了魔罩才不至于当时就重伤到会休克的程度。原本以为凭他引起的骚乱顶多追过来一队杂兵，既可以轻松溜走又能分散卫兵的注意力让这个敖龙小子混出城，谁想到会连咒术师都一起引来，就算他的枪术和魔法都掌握的炉火纯青也没法在抵档眼前利刃的同时还能完美的躲开背后丢过来的火球。  
都怪他——  
库丘林悄悄瞪了一眼亚瑟的后脑勺，他现在倒是可以自在的把兜帽摘下来了，双角泛着漆黑的光亮，和后颈的鳞片有着同样的质感，不知道摸起来怎么样。他以前没见过多少敖龙族人，更没有见过混血的敖龙——他直觉他是混血，毕竟他又矮鳞片又少。下意识摸摸自己的后颈，当然没有鳞片，但碰到了被燎焦的发梢儿，心疼的感觉短了一截，才懊恼的发现自己又走神儿了。去他的亚瑟和他的鳞，背后的烧伤痛的要死，没心情推测他的身世。  
他抻着绷带比划了一圈，确认胳膊上的伤口不至于妨碍包扎的动作。现在就只差消毒一步了，他带着这片烧伤在萨纳兰的沙漠里摔过跤，在拉诺西亚低地的沼泽里蹚过水，他看看手里的高度烈酒，灌了一口之后把绷带卷咬在牙间，酒瓶举过肩头贴着后背倾倒。就觉得眼前发白，耳鸣到想吐，他本能的向前趴下去忍着不让声音从喉咙里泄出来，额头凝出冷汗顺着流进眼睛里，剧烈的痛感让他觉得整个后背发麻仿佛那片皮肉正在与他分离。  
他是先听见玻璃碎裂的声音才意识到酒瓶已经不在自己手里了，有人拽着他的头发把他拽到床边浇了他一后背的水。这屋里没别人，他不用看也可以先骂人。  
"你他妈——疼疼疼疼疼！放开！你个小龙崽子想杀人吗！"  
亚瑟没和他较劲，痛快的松了手。  
"你什么毛病！趁人之危啊！"他扒着肩膀往后看，确认自己没有再掉一层皮，转回头恶狠狠的瞪向亚瑟。亚瑟还是不说话，就盯着他，又看的他莫名心虚，手里的药瓶更把气势浇灭了几分。他嘟囔着"有事不会张嘴"配合的趴在床上。  
亚瑟坐了下来，药瓶放在一边，一点一点帮他清理创面，产生的痛感和他自己瞎弄相比几乎可以忽略不计。他趴着无聊，拿过药瓶拧开闻了闻，上好的烧伤药，至少他以前从没用过。就算脑袋再不灵光也能串清是什么情况，他讨厌欠人情，更讨厌欠亚瑟人情，暴露自己追过来对他来讲就算一次了，在照着来盘问的卫兵脸上招呼了一拳的同时他就听到亚瑟暗骂了一句，他没听懂，但听起来是脏话，当时他就知道他会追上来，虽然他完全没想他来帮忙。不，只能算半次，他不怕打架更不怕受伤，甚至有点迷恋疼痛带来的真实感，但害他头毛被烧掉一截可比和人打一架要严重的多。  
他想起上一次烧伤还是第一次接到讨伐妖异的活儿，女妖持续的刺耳尖叫让他没法集中精神躲开所有攻击，妖异的火焰比这种纯粹的魔法更折磨人，他还记得当时赶来支援却被吓哭的幻术师小姑娘处理伤口的时候都没有亚瑟手轻。手里的药瓶被抽走，又没得玩了，药膏覆盖在创面把火烧感压下大半，他觉得无聊到脑袋发沉几乎要睡着。  
他侧过头枕在自己胳膊上，细长的尾巴在眼前晃，这让他瞬间睡意全无。亚瑟太像人类了，他差点忘了这件事。之前大概是为了避人耳目也从没露出过尾巴，一直藏在宽松的袍子下面。偷偷瞥了一眼确认亚瑟的注意力还在处理伤口上，伸出食指轻轻摸了一下。冰冰凉凉的，对，确实更像龙，他现在明白为什么传闻中伊修加德人会追捕敖龙族了。他收回手老实了一会儿，发现什么都没发生胆子就又大了些，伸手虚握住，轻轻捏了一下。亚瑟依旧没理他，但尾巴甩打在手心，迅速抽了出去，尾尖稍硬的短刺被卡了一下，但没能阻止他的新玩具被没收。整条尾巴都收到了远离他的那一边，最感兴趣的尾巴尖更是彻底消失在视野里。他又觉得无趣了，默默抱怨了好几句也不解气，手欠的攥住唯一能碰触到的尾巴根儿，他看到亚瑟僵硬的抽搐了一下，觉得和被抓住尾巴的猫反应差不多差点没忍住笑。  
"松手，再敢碰一下打到你明天起不来床。"  
他觉得挺意外的，亚瑟说话了，手上的力道也加重了几分，但是依旧不太痛。可惜他从来不受威胁，这话他听起来就和邀请差不多。他觉得已经摸清了亚瑟的脾气，拇指逆着尾鳞使劲搓了一下。  
然后他就被抽了，被亚瑟的尾巴。他看着胳膊上慢慢浮现的鳞状的红印也没忘了挑衅。  
"力道不错，但就这我也不至于起不来吧。"  
"这么有精神绷带就自己缠吧。"  
亚瑟把绷带和药瓶放在旁边就出去了，丢下他一个。爬起来转了转脖子又伸了个懒腰，几乎感觉不到背上的伤，也不知道是麻木了还是药效太好。他给自己包扎习惯了缠紧，比起毫无感觉绷带蹭过创面带回的痛感更能让他安心。  
木门每次被风吹的吱嘎响，他都会下意识的回头。但直到他缠好绷带收拾完残局无事可做了亚瑟还没回来。他觉得至少过去半星时了，港口还贴着能杀人的大螃蟹的通缉令，他们在路上还遭到过一人高的风水母袭击，传闻不远处的灯塔里还住着迷人心智的塞壬。明明亚瑟不在正好落得清净，结果现在烦躁的坐不住也躺不住，他跳下床抓了外套，一开门差点撞上刚回来的亚瑟。  
"——！"他被吓了一跳，光张了张嘴没说出话。现在知道亚瑟干什么去了，金色的发梢还在滴水，手里拿着刚洗的衣服，那张脸洗干净灰土之后又俊了几分看着都觉得刺眼。  
"去哪？"  
敖龙族独特的虹膜在黑夜中闪着微弱的绿光，他使劲眨了几下眼睛，把到了嘴边的"去找你"咽进肚里。  
"厕所！"  
他侧过身就往外挤，一秒钟都不能多呆。亚瑟让了路，却抓住他后衣摆，撩起外套左看右看。他觉得被看的浑身别扭，没坚持多久就拍掉他的手丢下一句憋不住了迅速逃跑。  
他溜到了港口外的小山坡，就地坐下开始卷烟。手背碰了碰脸，感觉有点烫。他点着烟深深的吸了一口，看向被偏属性水晶贯穿的灯塔，他想传闻一定是真的，那里不止住着塞壬，影响范围肯定也远不止灯塔附近那一片，他觉得自己肯定是神志不清才会因为亚瑟出去了一会儿就大惊小怪，亚瑟身手可不比他差。他抽烟的时候思绪总是会忍不住飘向些无关紧要的方向，他想起了那几个被打飞出去的倒霉追兵，亚瑟没下杀手，虽然带来了一系列的麻烦，当他们决定从齐腰深的沼泽地里超近路的时候亚瑟是强行背着他蹚过去的，他那时候就确认了亚瑟肯定不是Omega，不仅力气大后脖颈还一点味道都没有，那大概和他一样是个Beta。  
他抽完了烟，又磨蹭了一会儿，去盥洗室洗了把脸还是觉得自己满脸通红，但总不能不回去。他蹑手蹑脚的走到门口，悄悄推开一条缝，亚瑟已经躺下了，刚好背对着他，他趁机直接爬回了床一把蒙上被子。  
"趴着睡。"  
"龙崽子管的真宽。"  
"用我帮你翻身吗？"  
"这不是趴着呢！烦死了！"

***

亚瑟一向觉轻，有点动静就会醒，更别提现在旁边还睡着一个不老实的。  
他记不清这是今晚第几次睁眼了，他的视力不需要适应就能在黑暗中看清一切，但没忘了转头确认库丘林的睡姿。他轻轻叹口气，坐起来推了推不知什么时候翻了身还毫无自觉睡得正香的伤员。  
"醒醒，库丘林。压到伤口了。"

***  
这是一个春梦。

至少库丘林自己是这么认为的。  
他觉得脑袋发晕，身体发烫，整个世界都在转，梦里的亚瑟还和本人一样招人烦，抱着他还在教育他睡姿差，作为春梦对象来讲完全不对胃口。但至少亚瑟长得好看，也姑且算是个敖龙族，他还没有和敖龙族做过，作为最方便的性别他挑床伴和位置一向是随心情，而且反正是梦，他也不吃亏。  
他正搂着亚瑟的脖子，几乎挂在他身上。他觉得没义务还要为梦里亚瑟的无趣买单，这种时候让人闭嘴的最好方法就是亲上去，动作比脑子还快一步，还这么想着的时候已经贴上他的唇，舌尖探进去碰到牙齿又撤了出来。亚瑟唇齿微张盯着他的脸发呆，扶在腰上的手又加了些力，却没有下一步动作。他心想他的亚瑟可能是个木头脑袋，叹着气按着后脑勺把他压向自己，这回倒是顺利，唇舌交缠没有阻碍，亚瑟的头发还没有干透，潮乎乎的但不及他们的吻。他借势摸向亚瑟从来不让碰的角，指腹压在鳞质化的角鞘上摩擦，刚搓了几下亚瑟就把他顶了回来，含糊不清的说着别摸。他当然没听，反正现在亚瑟也腾不出手来制止他，代价就是嘴里输的一塌糊涂。他觉得敖龙族的舌头或许也更灵活些，亚瑟掠过他口腔里的每一寸，从牙齿照顾到舌根，直到颌骨发酸来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角滑落才放过他。  
他觉得进了状态，调整了呼吸和坐姿顺着亚瑟的脖子亲下去，刚吻到颈间的鳞片就被捏着下巴抬起头，亚瑟撩开他的刘海，微凉的掌心按在额头上，微蹙着眉严肃的说他发烧了。库丘林觉得他的亚瑟才是发烧烧坏了脑子，自己怎么会脑补出这么个扫兴的对象，他不耐烦的拍开贴在额头上的手，趴过去微烫的脸颊贴着他冰冰凉的角悄悄的说：  
“这叫发情。”  
他转头亲吻粗糙的表面，在亚瑟阻止他之前抢先把角尖含进嘴里，避免被触碰的部位往往都是弱点，亚瑟下意识的侧头，削平的尖端撞到他的牙齿，舌尖舔舐着角面同时轻轻的吮吸，余光瞥到一向冷静的敖龙青年脸红的漫到了脖子，一副想躲又怕弄伤他的样子，亚瑟的手掌摸到后颈向后拽他，他察觉到企图当然是变本加厉的含的更深，用舌头把他的角抵在自己上牙膛，搞的亚瑟梗着脖子不敢动一下。他听说敖龙族的角相当于耳朵，但对声音更敏感，所以故意用力嘬弄出清晰的水声，他伸手往下摸到硬起的裤裆按揉了几下，终于舍得松了口，离开前还特地吮出啵的一声。  
“库丘林…等等！不行…！”  
他趴跪在亚瑟腿间用身体挡住伸过来捣乱的手，赶在被架着两肋拎起来之前解了他的裤子。库丘林开始佩服自己的想象力了，漆黑的鳞片顺着人鱼线蔓延到下腹部，但零星的一片片点缀在半勃的性器上才是最能吸引注意力的地方。他光是想着都能兴奋起来，吞了下口水尽可能的含进嘴里。  
亚瑟现在的思绪已经成了一团乱麻，库丘林摸着抓住了他的手腕，带着把他的手按在了自己的脑袋上，借着这点力道又吞进几分。他在想从把叫不醒的库丘林从床上拖起来到现在正被口交，整个过程中究竟是哪一步出了问题。或许该在库丘林第一次索吻的时候就把他拍晕按回去睡觉，亚瑟揉着他的头发，没了发箍束缚的发丝散在背上随着动作晃动。这家伙之前可不会有如此表现，冲动，易怒，口是心非，唯独不会温顺的求欢，他也没有特殊的味道，根本不像是发情的Omega，现在明显是脑子不清楚，这才算是真正的趁人之危了。亚瑟觉得自己大概是因为见到完全不同于平时的库丘林而获得了巨大的满足感，他盯着他背上的绷带，突然觉得碍事，不然最迟在他贴上来说胡话的时候就会被掐着的脖子按到身下了。意识到这点就找到了症结所在，他只有理智在拒绝，但在床上不需要理智，都做到了这步就更不会停下。  
他很快就予以了回应，勃起的性器给吞吐带来了很大阻碍，库丘林也发现了这点，没再执着于吞进整根而是仅仅含住顶端。亚瑟发现库丘林总是对他不同于人类的地方充满好奇，不管是角，尾巴还是鳞片都会想尽办法去触碰，他伸出舌头轻托着，门牙刚好硌在一小块鳞片上轻轻的刮蹭，眼睛半睁覆着一层水汽直直的盯着他。亚瑟已经分不出他脸上的红晕究竟是因为发烧还是被情欲勾起的，手贴上去似乎比起刚刚又烫了几分，他讨好似的轻轻蹭着的掌心，用舌底来回磨蹭渗出透明腺液的孔隙。亚瑟心底突然因他的熟练升腾起复杂的情绪，他故意把拇指从嘴角挤进去拨弄舌根，库丘林皱起眉发出了含糊不清的抗议声但舌尖还是勾过来舔了一圈。  
“这都哪学的。”  
他还是没忍住脱口而出，但声音很低更像是自言自语，况且根本就没想得到回应。  
库丘林把散发别回耳后侧过头亲吻柱身，从顶端开始，但他会在覆有鳞片的位置多停几秒，每一次都吮出不小的声响，一直到了根部，他发烫的脸颊贴着温度接近的性器，轻吻托在手中的囊袋。  
“没想到小龙崽儿还会吃醋。”  
亚瑟确认库丘林在说这句话的同时挑衅的瞥了他一眼才把他含进嘴里，虽然脑子不清醒但嘴上不能输的习惯还是没改，扶着阴茎拍在他脸上，库丘林立刻就心领神会的把卵袋从口中送出重新含住了前端。  
“你真的挺擅长让我生气的。”  
拇指拂过库丘林那双带着笑意的红瞳，摸回他蓬蓬松的头发里，在他尝试含进更多的同时压着他后脑迫使他把整根都吃了进去。敖龙的尺寸对人类来讲都吞进去很是吃力，他感觉到前端顶到了因刺激而收阖着的窄口，会咽排斥的蠕动着，亚瑟听到了他从喉咙里溢出的呜咽声，手上却加了力，头部被咽喉挤压着摩擦产生了类似抽插的快感，他觉得下腹发酸，抬手抹掉库丘林因呕吐反应而溢出的泪，食指轻轻的抚摸喉结好心的给了一个信号，但仍旧按着他的脑袋，直到喉结在指间滚动几下又听到艰难的吞咽声才松了手。  
“够了吗？”  
库丘林趴在他腿上剧烈的咳嗽，他摸着他的后脖颈覆上了一层薄汗摸过外套披在他身上，结果又被随手扔去了旁边。库丘林拍开他想帮着擦拭嘴角的手，坐直身子拽着他的角就亲了上来，他尝到了不同的味道，这个吻也比刚刚更粘腻一些。  
“你指什么？”库丘林贴着他的唇呢喃，手上还忙着解裤子。  
“没什么。”他的手顺着股缝摸进去掐着富有弹性的臀瓣，觉得自己问了个蠢问题，他早就错过了停下的时机，库丘林并着两指在口中嘬弄了几下就抽出来抵在了他嘴边，张口含住之后舌尖挤进双指间舔舐指缝，确保整根手指都湿漉漉的才抬舌把他推出去。  
库丘林扶着他的肩支跪起身手指探向身下，亚瑟的手顺着沟隙跟着摸下去停在那块褶皱的凹穴附近，两指按压几下之后帮着轻轻的拨开穴口的嫩肉，库丘林的呼吸声随着手指的深入而逐渐加重，他觉得这家伙是故意对着他的角吹出哈气，他确实不习惯这种微妙的接触，所以还是选择扳着他的下巴强迫他转回来和自己接吻。  
“库丘林，还认得的我么？”他现在就是想问这个问题，亚瑟咬磨着库丘林的下唇，被他圈在怀里浑身发烫的男人已经给自己做完了扩张正扶着他挺立的阴茎摸寻着。库丘林敷衍的嗯了一声，注意力还全都集中在身下，这当然不是他要的答案，但还是扶着抵上准备好热情欢迎他的凹处，他用胳膊档着库丘林的屁股，轻轻拍击穴口，“你不能不知道我是谁就坐下去。”  
“随便啦，会动就行。”库丘林皱着眉歪头叼住他的角尖用牙齿硌蹭着，推开他的胳膊慢慢的往下坐。  
亚瑟掐着他的脸，撬开他的嘴把自己的角拯救出来。他低头亲着库丘林的脖子，吸咬住一小块皮肤，吮出的红印像灌木丛中结出的野果，他又挪了几寸，角尖抵着库丘林的喉咙，满足的低吟声由角鞘清晰的传递过来，但他现在只觉得很生气。他可以大方的承认他在因为库丘林的熟练度而嫉妒他那些不知名的床伴，但只要说对了答案要什么要怎样他都可以给，就算现在脑子不清楚，明天早上醒来想当做什么都没发生过也无所谓。库丘林扶着他的胯，脑袋趴在颈侧催促着他动一动，但亚瑟已经拿定了主意，他不想忙活整晚最后被当做哪个记不得名字的一夜情对象。有付出才该有回报，他喊对名字之前不会满足他的要求。  
他贴着库丘林的耳朵吹气，把红透的耳垂含进口中舔弄，在胸前摸索，隔着绷带掐着半挺的乳头，他牵过想伸下去抚慰自己的手十指相扣抚摸着凹凸的骨节，他做了所有能勾起情欲的事但偏偏就是不动一下，把人逼得颤着腿刚想起身就被他按着肩压坐了回去。  
“龙崽子你到底做不做！”  
“说对了就继续。别咬，你牙痒痒么。”库丘林红着眼圈恶狠狠的咬着他的角磨牙，他被细碎的声响磨得心情烦躁，耐心更是所剩无几，“你在和谁做？”  
“不知道！你烦死了。”  
亚瑟现在只想掐着他的脸逼他重说，但还没抬手下身就一阵抽疼，库丘林抓着他的肩使劲扯了下胯，虽然不算太疼但尾巴已经条件反射的抽了过去，他只来得及用手挡住了尾尖落下的位置，短刺在手背上硌出了几个明显的小坑。他刚想去扳库丘林的身子确认他被甩中的严重程度，下腹突如其来的酸胀感却差点让他缴了械，他被狠狠的绞着，给予的快感瞬间压过了其余全部的情绪，他抬手蹭掉溅到鼻尖上的粘稠液体，抬眼就对上了库丘林慌乱的目光，他凑上去给了他一个安抚的吻，胳膊搂在腰上让他没了退路，当摸上腰侧被抽打而肿烫的皮肤的时候，他终于颤抖着叫出了他的名字。  
“亚瑟…”  
腰侧被抽中的地方火辣的痛感才终于让他清醒的意识到这是现实，而他却在这种情况下直接射了出来。库丘林想解释他以为一切都是梦，但想起自己刚刚说过的话做过的事他都能羞的恨不得躲进床底下，想来无论说什么都改变不了现在的处境。他遭遇了人生大危机，亚瑟在报复他。所以他觉得还是得说点什么，但他没找到机会，只要一张嘴就会被亲上来，咬着他的嘴唇狠狠厮磨着，现在产生的疼痛感可带不来丝毫情趣，只能让他感到危险。亚瑟托着腰把他压在床上，他被抓着脚裸翻过去的时候还尝试了一次毫无意义的抵抗，他清楚的知道自己逃不掉，但现在亚瑟太吓人了，他生气的时候就会一言不发，如果现在亚瑟还像刚刚那样逼问，他肯定老老实实不说一句废话。  
“我知道是你……亚瑟，一直都知道……”这是他在短暂的时间里能想出的最有可能挽回局面的话了，况且他也没有说瞎话，只是刚刚一时赌气。亚瑟俯在他耳边轻轻的嗯了一声，害的他又想起自己同样敷衍的回应，他把脸埋进枕头里想护住耳朵，直击鼓膜的水声让他浑身难受，好在亚瑟没在这点上继续为难，就是抬着他的腿彻底扒了他的裤子。现在如果忽略掉绷带的话就算真正意义上的一丝不挂了，这点心理准备他还是有的，毕竟插在自己屁股里的阴茎甚至都没有拔出去过，就算是个傻子都知道接下来会发生什么事。  
“所以你喜欢痛一点吗？”  
库丘林听了只想再抓过一个枕头压在头上，他不想承认，这太丢人了，虽然没法否认疼痛的刺激确实会让他更兴奋。现在的情况够糟糕了，他不想再给自己找麻烦，反正亚瑟已经在动了，他只想尽早结束这场由他引起的意外。  
“也没…唔！”  
他话还没说完屁股上就结实的挨了一巴掌，手掌与肌肤接触发出脆响的瞬间他就意识到才释放过的性器又兴奋的抬了头，他暗骂着自己不争气的同时悄悄压低身子祈祷亚瑟没有注意到他身下的变化。  
“你做事前就不先想想后果么。”  
后果？什么后果？库丘林在心里和他犟嘴，他也没想到事情会变成这样，他要是清醒就是死也不会欲求不满到爬人的床啊。亚瑟把阴茎抽出到只留了顶端在里面，指腹按在尾椎处摩挲着，  
“在城门口的时候你打算直接冲出去为什么提前不说。”  
库丘林觉得亚瑟莫名其妙，半天都没反应过来他在说什么，现在是讨论这个的时候吗，而且那还不是为了让他能溜掉，等等他不是一直因为这事在生气吧。现在也没空琢磨别人的心思，阴茎开始缓缓的往里推送，一寸寸的把他撑开，他甚至能清晰的感觉出亚瑟的形状和角度，连哪里长了鳞片都一清二楚。  
“还有究竟蠢到什么份上才会把烈酒泼到烧伤创面上，你怎么活到现在的。”  
库丘林忍不住想这人到底还记了自己多少仇。他感觉已经全部推了进去，和刚刚自己坐下去的长度差不多，而且已经顶到了深处的窄口这也几乎是他的极限了。刚想讨好的动动屁股就觉得有点不对劲，他的腰被掐着动弹不得，都感觉到了亚瑟的卵囊紧贴着自己的会阴却还是察觉到更深的地方被侵入了，疼痛感开始在体内叫嚣着，但他的身体却在兴奋的滴水，直到现在他才隐隐约约嗅到了红茶的味道，他终于绝望的意识到亚瑟根本不是什么Beta而是个该死的货真价实的Alpha。  
“你想要疼痛感也不需要绕这么大的弯。”  
“不…别再往里了。亚瑟你冷静点儿…疼！”  
不行，绝对不行，这么下去肯定会裂开，他挣扎着往前撤腰，但刚有企图就被拽了回来，而他完全不听话的性器在这般对待下还依旧硬的发疼，他在缓解疼痛和快感之间抉择了几秒，想着反正现在是拗不过亚瑟了还不如转移一下注意力，他颤抖着支起身子腾出手摸下去，结果在半途就被攥着手腕扭到了背后，甚至还被按着肩胛骨迫使他整个上半身都只能趴在床上，他被扶着胯骨支高了腰，连偷偷在床单上磨蹭的可能性都被杜绝了。  
库丘林现在只觉得冷汗直冒，他也不知道究竟是因为疼痛还是为自己的处境担忧而产生的反应。亚瑟俯身下来亲咬他的脖子，他现在知道这是Alpha的本能在作祟了，每次齿尖硌过后颈他都不由得缩缩脖子，虽说标记对beta影响不大但他也不想就这么稀里糊涂的被咬上一口。库丘林现在觉得亚瑟还算是个有人性的床伴，至少在喊疼之后就没再强行往深处顶弄，也没有上来就不顾人感受的抽插个没完。凭这个尺寸和敖龙族这自带的优势就算毫无技巧也足够让他彻底投降了，但亚瑟还是耐心的抽出大半再一点点推进，他只觉得吞吐着阴茎的内壁在一次次碾挤之下愈发的酸软，而这所有的快感又全数汇聚到下腹，他不用看都知道自己肯定正颤巍巍的抖得厉害，但现在一手被压在头顶一手别在背后，他连动弹一下都费劲想要自慰更是痴心妄想。他觉得再憋下去他会发疯，想要求亚瑟摸摸他，却还是开不了这个口。  
“你的屁股可比嘴坦诚多了。”  
他被亲着耳廓告知了这个事实，就算不说自己也感觉的到溢出的水在顺着大腿往下流。亚瑟握住了他，只需要几下套弄就能获得高潮，他乖乖的撅着屁股不敢乱动一下，带着鼻音的呻吟里夹杂亚瑟的名字，他尽力的讨好就是生怕这来之不易的希望再次破碎。但他的运气一向很差，亚瑟就是为了把他顶端吐出的腺液抹到他鼻尖上，他不想知道这到底是会错意还是故意为之，反正他就要收回刚才的评价，亚瑟没有人性，是从冰狱的深渊爬上来抓他的长着弯角的坏心眼儿恶魔，他扭开脸躲着摸过来的指尖委屈到眼泪快掉下来，咬着牙把脸埋回枕头里不吭一声。  
亚瑟并不介意他在闹情绪，直起腰捏了捏他的屁股，“我要动了。”  
话音才落就猛地全部埋了进去，他都没来得及反应就被顶软了腰，为了还能喘上气不得不从枕头里抬起脸，如电击般酥麻感顺着脊柱直窜上头顶连带着紧咬的牙关都松了劲没忍住泄出了好听的呻吟。亚瑟的动作比刚才快了几倍，而且不知道什么时候摸清了他的弱点，每次抽动都会朝着那块狠狠的碾过去，他被插的浑身发软连身体都支撑不住。发现了这点的亚瑟捞着他的腰把腿卡的更开，他尝到了咸味才发觉眼泪已经流了满脸，张嘴溢出的都是断断续续的抽噎，他体内的酸胀感愈发强烈，甚至产生了最深处的窄口会被操开的感觉。  
又一次凶狠的顶进带来的一阵撕痛让他没忍住哭叫出声，逐渐膨大的结死死的卡在并不合尺寸的窄小穴道里，但这次疼痛感却让几近沉沦的他瞬间清醒，他挣扎着抽出手捂住后颈，亚瑟刚好俯身下来齿尖在他骨节上硌出小坑。  
“不许标记我。”他说话都在吞音，虚弱却坚决。“现在不行…”  
亚瑟沉默着没有说话，时间仿佛被暂停了十几秒，只有灼热的呼吸打在他手背上，最终他的手被牵着握住一直没被照顾到的性器，亚瑟的鼻尖轻轻的蹭着他的后颈徘徊了许久才挪到耳边，  
“你闻起来像酿酒的橡木桶。”  
他在迟来的抚弄下没坚持多久就颤抖着射在了他们手上，亚瑟咬在他肩上，完全成结的头部抵在深处全都灌了进去感觉把窄口内里都冲了个遍。他根本就不知道自己是什么味道的，亚瑟说是那就是，而且这也很合理，他确实喜欢酒，今后可能还会被迫喜欢茶。

***  
库丘林醒了之后又赖了很久的床，他裹着被子冲亚瑟发火，说没有高领衣服就是死都不会离开房间一步，最终亚瑟在他脖子上缠了几圈厚厚的绷带才算消停。他们出门的时候刚好遇到隔壁那个被鱼人袭击的小伙子，比他矮上半个头的新手冒险者顶着浓重的黑眼圈时不时就瞧他两眼，他被盯的心虚，摸摸脖子上的绷带才稍稍放心，结果还是觉得心里别扭抢先发难，  
“昨天就是你受点小伤就大喊大叫？”  
被点名的冒险者捂着自己受伤的胳膊没接话，默默的背好行李，充满怨念的瞪了他一眼。  
“没你声儿大。”丢下这句话和傻在原地的库丘林瞬间从他们的视线里消失了。  
亚瑟在旁边嗤笑出声，笑着躲过库丘林挥过来的拳头，挑起尾尖扫着他的下巴警告他绷带可不结实。

他扯着亚瑟上了去莫拉比造船厂的船，说绕点路也一样可以去利姆萨罗敏萨，他带着他去看了海边悬崖上被萤火虫包围的发光石头。亚瑟说石头上的图案像日晷，库丘林思考了一会，告诉他那是纺车，不过问题不大，这是光阴神的妹妹，也有可能是日晷。他拉着亚瑟的手放在石头上，图案闪起淡蓝色的光。  
“艾欧泽亚有十二块这样的石头。”  
他凑上去亲了他。  
“等都摸完你就可以咬我了。”


End file.
